Descent Into Darkness- Chp 1-3
by Starline
Summary: Rinoa and Squall search for answers.


I do not own or make any money from FF8 or Squaresoft so please do not sue me. This story will probably have 3 more sections when I get the chance. Made some grammar corrections that was suggested to me. Thank you so much. I cannot proofread my own work very well.

Descent into Darkness-Chapter One

Rinoa Heartily stood in the middle of the Sorceress Memorial. After the battle with Ultimecia Rinoa had traveled from city to city, looking for something.

_Or someone._

During her travels she had always stopped at the garden and seen Squall and the others, but she always moved on. She had gone to Esther, Fisherman's Horizon, and other places, but she never found what she was looking for.

_I do not even know what I am looking for, or who. Maybe I am trying to find that girl who started the battle six months ago._

The realization came to her that she was traveling to every place she had gone with Squall. She was traveling the same path, seeing the same places, trying to discover….

_Who I am? Who I have become? After inheriting two sorceresses' powers I feel like I don't belong in my own skin. _

To distract herself she read the narrative on the wall outlining Laguna Loire's struggle to overthrow Adel and entomb her in space. She smirked while reading the passage on how heroic, handsome, and intelligent Laguna had been. No doubt the person who wrote this passage had never met the president of Esther. It wasn't that she disliked Laguna, she adored the man, but he was a tad bit of a flake at times.

_Like the old Rinoa. _

Rinoa quietly sighed and walked towards the door of the Sorceress Memorial. In the corner, a shadow watched her departure.

**********

Squall Leonheart stood outside the old orphanage. He had returned here a few times when Quistis and Selphie had pulled him away from his duties. To the right the garden of flowers was slowly starting to wilt away in preparation for winter. Squall reached for the door and hesitated for a minute. For a minute he stood there, and then quietly entered the old house.

"Matron, are you here?" his voice echoed through out the house.

No answer came. Quietly walking through the house memories fluttered in his mind. Selphie and Zell playing hide-and-go-seek, Quistis and Seifer playing with dolls in the corner. _Seifer?! How did she get him to do that? _A small smirk formed on Squall's lips. He continued to walk through the house, a worry building up inside of him.

_It feels so empty, like when I was stuck in the continuum after the battle with Ultimecia. Where are Matron and Cid? _Squall quickly worked though the house and went to the beach. Stepping outside the door the reflection of the sun on the water hit his eyes. Shielding his eyes Squall walked towards the beach. Everything was glorious, a perfect day with little wind and scenery any tourist would kill for. Deep down something was wrong. Walking on the beach Squall saw something glimmer in the sand. Bending down he picked the object up. In his palm he held Rinoa's necklace, missing the two rings. 

"So you have come looking for answers Squall," a female voice softly whispered. 

Turning around Squall saw Matron, her long black hair unbounded, hanging down to her waist. Turning to look at the necklace in his palm he realized it was gone. 

Chapter Two

Selphie stood in the middle of the courtyard planning the Fall Festival. Because the Garden Festival had been delayed because of the battle with Ultimecia, Squall had finally relented and allowed Selphie to plan another festival. Next to the stage Irvine happily chatted with some undergrads that were attached to his every word. Selphie just shook her head and turned to Zell who was eating hotdogs. Selphie turned away and giggled. _I could never tell Zell what it looks like he is doing when he eats hotdogs._

Selphie's attention turned to Quistis standing by the stage, her eyes full of worry. Selphie slowly walked towards the former instructor.

"Have you seen Squall?" Quistis asked Selphie when she was in hearing range.

Selphie just shrugged her shoulders. Quistis still tried to be the older sister to Squall even though Squall was now a man and the commander of the Garden. Sometimes she became exasperated with Quistis, but she was also one of the few people who understood that Quistis was not in love with Squall but needed him as a brother. 

"Nope. Maybe he is out visiting Rinoa or just needed to get away. He may be in hiding to avoid working on the festival."

"He and Rinoa haven't been themselves lately," Quistis replied.

"Relationships change. Squall and Rinoa are not the same people they were when they first met each other. It may take sometime to work through all the changes. We all have changed, for better and worse."

Quistis just looked surprised after Selphie's response, seeing Selphie for the first time. "I guess your right. I just have a bad feeling. Anyway he should inform the Garden if he is leaving." 

"Whatever," Selphie responded. "Why don't you put your energy into helping us plan? I have come up with the perfect place for us to have the festival."

*********

In the Presidential suite "Eyes on Me" played in the background. Laguna Loire sat back in his chair and let his mind slip back into the conversation he and Julia had in the motel. Laguna was never a man to dwell on the past but lately his thoughts kept falling back to Julia and the conversation they had.

_Do you ever feel trapped by fate Laguna?_

_No. I think I have always had control over my life. Everything that has occurred is a result of a decision I have made._

_It must be nice, to feel like you have control of your own destiny. I sometimes think my life is already mapped out in the stars and I am just a puppet. I feel like something is missing, that something was supposed to happen. I think that is why I love music so much, it fills the void._

"I never asked her about that void. I just changed the subject. I did not want to tell her that I have felt the same way, like the stars were misread in my life, in my son's life," Laguna whispered to the song. 

Chapter 3

Rinoa sat in her room in her father's mansion. Around her sat childhood mementos, once cherished by a little girl. On the nightstand next to her bed sat a picture of Rinoa, her mother and father, taken only days before the car wreck. Next to the picture sat an angel, which had an uncanny resemblance to her mother. The angel had wavy, dark brown hair, ice blue eyes. The dress she wore was not the usual white, lacey gown but a simple blue dress with angel wings on the back. Rinoa picked up the angel and remembered her mother's words to her.

_This angel will always watch over and protect you if I am not around. If you make a wish on a falling star she will grant it. _

"I wish you were here with me now mom," Rinoa told the doll. Sighing, she placed the doll next to the picture and bent over to lace her boots. She stood up and walked over to her dresser where the Griever ring and her mothers ring sat on her gold necklace. Carefully fastening the clasp on her neck she looked up at the sky and saw a falling star, silently making another wish.

Rinoa walked through the mansion, silently closing the door behind her. She crossed the street and walked towards the hotel. The night was crystal clear and had a slight nip that made her shiver. 

_It does not compare to the coldness of space though. Nothing compares to that._

Downtown was filled with people. Slipping past all of the minglers she made her way into the hotel and went down the stairs to the bar and performance area. The bar was filled with couples. _I should go see Squall. _Taking a seat at the far end of the bar Rinoa ordered a margarita. The bartender tried to make eye contact but she shifted her eyes down. Sipping the drink her mind played her mothers song. 

The night flew by quickly with drink after drink but Rinoa never felt the effects. _An upside to being a sorceress. _Standing up, Rinoa became aware of someone behind her. Ignoring the person she started for the door.

"Hello Rinoa," a voice rang in her ears.

Rinoa turned around. 

_ _

_ _


End file.
